Time
by beobleteas
Summary: [OS] Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah sepasang kekasih yang tidak menyadari akan waktu yang terus berjalan [CHANBAEK/YAOI/RNR?]


**Cast: Park Chanyeol &amp; Byun Baekhyun**

**Genre: Angst, Romance, Fluff, AU, Yaoi**

**Length: Ficlet**

**Desclaimer: cast nya punya tuhan dan keluarganya, tapi ff nya punya gue. Tapi bisa aja suatu hari castnya jadi milik gue /eh**

* * *

Mata Baekhyun menunjukan bahwa ia tengah naik darah. Mulutnya membentuk sebuah pout dan tangannya tetap berada diatas meja hitam didepannya. Sebaliknya, orang yang Baekhyun tatap hanya bersikap santai seolah olah pria didepannya tidak melakukan sesuatu yang mengganggu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau lebih mementingkan pekerjaanmu dibanding aku untuk kesekian kalinya? Ayolah.. Hari ini saja, setelah itu aku janji tidak akan memaksamu lagi untuk menemaniku selama 1 bulan kedepan" Baekhyun tetap berusaha keras untuk membujuk Chanyeol meskipun ia tau jika sepertinya ini tidak akan berhasil.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau tau kan kalau aku sedang sibuk? Aku sudah sering menurutimu untuk pergi jalan jalan, mencari kado, makan, dan sebagainya. Sekarang giliranmu untuk mengerti aku." Jelas Chanyeol. "Tidak bisa ditunda apa? Aku sedang unmood dan butuh moodbooster! Atau jangan jangan kau tidak mau menemaniku karena kau main dibelakangku? Jangan bilang kau sudah bosan denganku sehingga kau menjalin hubungan dengan rekan kerjamu? Atau malah kau sudah dijodohkan dengan orang lain jadi kau berusaha menjauh dariku? Atau—"

"tidak. Semuanyanya salah." Chanyeol memotong deretan kalimat yang Baekhyun ucapkan. "Aku hanya mencintaimu dan aku tidak mungkin menyukai orang lain lagi. Dan juga aku dan orang tuaku sama sama tidak menyukai perjodohan jadi kau tenang saja" lanjutnya.

"Aish menyebalkan. Pokoknya lusa kau harus menemaniku jalan jalan. Harus." Akhirnya Baekhyun mengalah pada Chanyeol karena kalimat yang diucapkannya cukup membuat pria kecil ini tersipu.

"Iya iya aku janji. Jaga dirimu, Baek. Ingat, kau hanya milik ku terutama cintamu, hidupmu, dan badan kecilmu itu. Aku mencintaimu" Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas lalu tersenyum untuknya.

"Tentu saja.. aku juga mencintaimu" ucap Baekhyun lalu meninggalkan ruang kerja Chanyeol. Ya, Chanyeol dengan mudahnya menolak ajakan Baekhyun padahal ia tau bahwa waktu terus berjalan

* * *

Baekhyun keluar dari kantor Chanyeol dan segera menuju parkiran mobil. Ia memasuki mobil hitam miliknya dan mulai menyalakan mobil itu. Setelah keluar dari area kantor, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke restoran favoritnya dan Chanyeol, sudah lama ia tidak makan disana.

Baekhyun memelankan laju kendaraannya karena merasakan ada perasaan berbeda. Ia sudah sering melewati jalan ini tetapi untuk pertama kali ia merasakan perasaan aneh, perasaan yang ingin membuatnya menangis. Tidak ada hal yang menyedihkan atau mengharukan dihadapan maupun pikirannya tetapi perasaan sendu itu semakin membesar.

Tidak, Baekhyun tidak bisa menangis sekarang kan? Ia berusaha menahan air matanya dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju restoran favoritnya. Lampu lalu lintas menunjukan warna hijau sehingga Baekhyun dengan mantap menginjak gas tanpa melihat kanan dan kiri. Seketika semua orang dijalan menjerit ketika mobilnya terseret lalu menabrak trotoar dan membuat tubuhnya mati rasa.

Ia dapat melihat bahwa mobil silver yang tadi menabraknya kabur dan meninggalkan Baekhyun meski banyak orang disini dan kondisi mobilnya yang pengok. Suara riuh masih dapat terdengar jelas ditelinganya selama beberapa detik sampai akhirnya ia tidak dapat merasakan apa apa lagi.

* * *

Chanyeol dapat merasakan bahwa ruangannya terasa sangat sepi sehingga ia menyalakan TV untuk menambah sedikit keributan di ruang kerjanya. Handphonenya berbunyi ketika ia sedang sibuk memindahkan channel

Baekhyunnie

Ia memicingkan mata saat melihat nama dilayar handphonenya. Baru saja pria ini keluar dari ruang kerjanya dan sekarang ia sudah menelfon? Tetapi Chanyeol tidak sejahat itu, ia tetap menjawab panggilan dari 'Baekhyun' dan menempelkan handphone putih itu ditelinganya. "yeobseyo" ucap Chanyeol. Ia terpekik saat mendengar suara perempuan disebrang sana, ini bukan suara Baekhyun 'nya'.

"Pemilik handphone ini kecelakaan. Segera ke rumah sakit Jasaeng!"

Chanyeol merasa detak jantungnya berhenti.

Tidak bisa begini!

Chanyeol segera berlari menuju lobby dengan tangga. Ia tidak memedulikan beberapa panggilan dari karyawan kantornya karena yang hanya dipikirannya hanyalah Byun Baekhyun, calon pendamping hidupnya. Ia mulai membuka pintu mobilnya dan memutar kunci mobil.

Sepanjang perjalanan ia tetap bergumam dan menghujat dirinya sendiri. Jika saja ia menemani Baekhyun mungkin tidak akan seperti ini, ia pasti melindungi Baekhyun. Tapi itu semua sudah terlambat kan?

Setelah mendapat parkir, Chanyeol langsung keluar dari mobil dan berlari menuju UGD, pasti Baekhyun ada disana. Sesampainya didepan UGD, terlihat beberapa orang yang tidak ia kenal, bagaimana caranya untuk mengetahui dimana Baekhyun? Perempuan yang tadi menelfon hanya memberikan berita mengejutkan tanpa penjelasan lain.

"Dimana Baekhyun?"

"Baekhyun? Dia didalam. Uhm.. kau Chanyeol? Maaf, aku orang yang menelfonmu dan tidak sengaja melihat kontak bertuliskan 'Chanyeolie' adalah orang yang terakhir ia telfon"

"ya, aku Chanyeol."

Setidaknya Chanyeol sedikit lebih lega karena ia sudah tau dimana Baekhyun berada, dengan begini ia sudah bisa menepati janjinya untuk menjaga Baekhyun meskipun ia sudah kecolongan satu kali

* * *

Tidak lama seorang laki laki berpakaian dokter keluar dari ruangan dengan wajah sayu.

"Apa kalian keluarga dari pasien bernama Byun Baehyun?" tanya dokter, "aku kekasihnya" jawab Chanyeol.

Dokter itu terdiam dan mengamati Chanyeol sebentar sebelum ia melanjutkan kata katanya. "Ia mengalami kecelakaan yang cukup parah sehingga kami membutuhkan donor darah secepatnya" ucapnya.

"Memang apa golongan darahnya?" tanya perempuan yang tadi membantu Baekhyun. "Golongan darahnya O"

"golongan darahku O. Ambil saja darahku, aku tidak apa apa"

Chanyeol menatap perempuan itu intens. Seseorang yang awalnya tidak mengenal Baekhyun rela mendonorkan darahnya demi menyelamatkan nyawa Baekhyun. Rupanya masih ada seseorang yang baik hati didunia ini, Chanyeol membatin.

"baiklah, mari ikuti saya ke ruang pemeriksaan"

dokter dan perempuan itu berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Pria tinggi itu masih tidak habis pikir atas apa yang terjadi kepada kekasihnya, Baekhyun. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia masih bersikap lucu seperti biasa dan sekarang ia sedang terkulai lemas di ranjang rumah sakit.

'Kalau saja aku menemaninya pasti tidak akan seperti ini' pikir Chanyeol asal.

Ia meremas puluhan helai rambut pendek coklatnya dengan tangan kanan sembari menghujat dirinya sendiri. Ingin rasanya ia mengubah takdir, membuat Baekhyun kembali seperti semula tanpa luka sedikit pun dan Chanyeol berjanji bahwa ia akan menjaga pria kecil itu semampu yang ia bisa, mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri kalau perlu.

Baekhyun sudah hampir kehilangan nyawanya tapi Chanyeol masih belum menyadari jika jam masih berputar.

* * *

"Hei, bukannya ini masih jam kantor?" pria kecil itu menatap seseorang disebrangnya dengan tatapan senang

"Memang masih"

"lalu, kenapa kau disini?" ia kembali bertanya

"kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" ucap pria tinggi tadi setelah duduk disebelah ranjang Baekhyun. "Tentu saja suka, Chanyeolie~ Tapi bukannya kau bilang kalau pekerjaanmu masih banyak? Kau sudah 2 hari menemaniku disini dan aku tidak mau memberatkanmu" Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu

"Ya aku rela menunda pekerjaanku demi menemanimu disini. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan kok, paling nantinya aku harus bekerja keras untuk menyelesaikan itu semua. Tapi ya tak apa, aku juga tidak tega meninggalkanmu sendirian disini" ia mengusap kepala Baekhyun lalu mencium keningnya pelan.

"maaf karena aku tidak bisa menjagamu sampai sampai kau harus berbaring diruangan ini. Aku berjanji akan menjagamu seperti aku menjaga diriku sendiri karena aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai bagian dari hidupku. Aku tidak peduli tentang kata orang orang yang mengatakan jika kita tidak cocok dan sebagainya karena aku lebih percaya kepadamu. Tolong jaga kepercayaanku ini karena aku dan kau sama sama tau kalau aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu" Chanyeol kembali mencium kening Baekhyun, kali ini jauh lebih tulus.

Baekhyun tidak mampu lagi menahan air matanya, tentu saja ia terharu mendengar apa yang kekasihnya ucapkan.

"Jangan menangis, sayang." Chanyeol menghapus aliran air mata di pipi Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ya, aku akan menjaga kepercayaanmu itu. Aku juga tidak bisa hidup tanpamu karena kau adalah satu satunya kupercayai untuk melindungiku. Aku mencintaimu, selamanya" kalimat Baekhyun diakhiri dengan ciuman lembut yang diberikan Chanyeol. Ini bukan ciuman penuh nafsu melainkan ciuman yang tulus dan ada perasaan tidak mau kehilangan.

Mereka masih juga belum menyadari jika waktu terus berputar, berputar menuju masa depan dan kehidupan yang lebih abadi.

* * *

**A/N: apaini? Rada absurd ya, maafin. Sebenernya ini cuma repost beberapa bulan lalu jadi cara penulisan gue masih lebih berantakan dari sekarang.**

**Review? Thanks^-^**


End file.
